Tony cares
by steviescissorluv
Summary: After killing Bodnar how is Ziva really holding up? will she finally open up to Tony or will she just keep pushing him away?
1. He will be there, waiting for her

**_So I decided to write an Ncis story, because I've only written Victorious story's so far._**

**_Hope you like, because I worked really hard on this and I found this a bit difficult to write compared to Victorious._**

**_So enjoy!_**

Ziva was still a bit shook up after killing Bodnar and was actually in a lot of pain from the fight with him, but she still said she was fine like always and managed to make everyone believe that she was okay, well all but one person, Tony noticed her slight limp and quite wince as she walked to her car, but he didn't say anything to her.

Tony followed her home because he was worried about her and partly because Gibbs noticed to and sent him after her.

He was outside her apartment door right now, he could of sworn he heard her crying, he knocked on the door and she replied saying "I'm coming" she obviously didn't expect it to be Tony because she looked surprised.

"Hi Tony" he noted that she had a hoarse voice (probably from crying).

"Hey Z" he also noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, but he didn't say anything to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Gibbs sent me here because he wanted to know how you were holding up after the whole thing with Bodnar"

"I am fine Tony, is that the only reason you came to see me?"

"No its not, I'm worried about you Ziva"

"Why? I am fine, you have got nothing to be worried about" she limps to the kitchen to pour herself a drink.

"You're not fine Ziva, you are obviously in pain, you're limping and I saw the bruises on your knuckles that weren't caused by the crash"

"I just hurt my leg Tony and it hurts a little when I walk that's all"

"What about the bruises on your knuckles?"

"I went to the gym and I was doing some boxing, so what!"

"So what?! Ziva, you had just broken your wrist in a car crash! You were in no shape to start going around punching things!"

"I was frustrated, I dont like feeling like this, I dont like feeling like a have no control, what else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have came to me! You could have talked to me!" Tony yelled louder then he intended

Ziva froze, not familiar with the tone of voice Tony had used, he had never yelled at her like that before.

"I care Z" Tony says in a more calm and caring voice.

"I know"

Ziva walks over to Tony and he hugs her, Tony feels a few tears rolling down onto his shirt making it a little damp, but still he says nothing to her.

He just holds her while she lets it all out and when she is ready to talk to him, he will be there, waiting for her, because Tony cares, he cares a lot about Ziva David.

**_So did you like it?_**

**_Hope you did, because I have decided to make this an actual story that lasts more than just one chapter!_**

**_Yay!_**


	2. I was the one to make her smile

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Enjoy.**

_**No one's POV**_

The next day at NCIS was quite awkward after what happened day before, well it was awkward for Tony and Ziva.

_**Tony's POV**_

I'm still really worried about Ziva, I have only seen her cry a few times and it was usually over a friend or family's death.

I just wish she would open up to me more, she has become very secretive and it hurts that she doesn't talk to me as much as she used to and she hardly ever comes round my house to see me anymore.

But like I said to Ziva, 'I care', and I will, give her time to tell me and I won't force her to talk to me.

**(LATER IN THE AFTERNOON)**

There is no one in the bullpen anymore apart from me and Ziva, this is my chance to talk to her again.

I walk over to her desk where she was resting her head in her hands, she heard my footsteps and looked up at me, it almost looked like she had been crying again, but I dont say anything to her.

Her eyes, they look slightly red, not puffy and not as red as they had done yesterday, so I'm guessing that she has only been crying a little bit, but I am not going to say anything because I know she will get all defensive and she won't tell me what's been bothering her this much over the past week.

I am going to wait for her to talk to me.

"What do you want Tony?"

"Well I was on my way to the bar and I was wondering if you wanted to join me, you know take your mind of things"

"Thanks" I can tell that she is glad that I didn't ask, I can also detect surprise in her eyes, and she probably thought I was going to start pestering her with ideas.

Then Ziva did something that surprised me, she grabbed my hand, I smiled when she did so and then she looked up at me and the fact that she was smiling after not smiling for the past made me feel good and the fact that I was the one to make her smile made me feel even better.

_**Ziva's POV**_

I am glad Tony asked no questions, but a bit surprised also.

I kind of expected him to ask me lots of questions yesterday and today, but he didn't.

I can see it in his eyes that he cares and it's nice to know that he is there for me after everything I have done to him, all I've put him through

It's nice to know that Tony cares.

_**So I hoped you liked this chapter!**_


End file.
